Une rencontre en suivant d'autres
by wolfsama-ah-ah
Summary: Quand Takahiro Morita de One Ok Rock et Mathieu Sommet de SLG se rencontrent, l'amour est plus fort que tout. ( One Ok Rock / SLG / Muse / Coldplay / autres ) Lemons: Ouep. Pairings: [Taka/Mathieu][Taka/Toru][Taka/Matthew][Belldom][Chris Martin/Matthew][Matoine] BREF EN GROS C'EST LE GROS BORDEL... disclaimer: personne ne m'appartiens, juste l'histoire. Chuu
1. 1: le cas de Mathieu Sommet

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="400dbfd75bc86b34d641be8a31d2a289"Mathieu sommet était heureux. Il était enfin parvenu, après de longues minutes de guerre contre son ordinateur, à se dégoter une place V.I.P pour le concert de son nouveau groupe favori: One Ok Rock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e964c9d4078889b84ffd661bb7682f34"Mais le plus palpitant n'était pas de les voir chanter en live, non, mais plutôt de em style="box-sizing: border-box;"le/em voir. De em style="box-sizing: border-box;"le/em rencontrer, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"lui/em Takahiro Morita, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"le/em Taka, celui qui hanta ses nuits et écrivit ses fantasmes les plus osés, celui qui vida le jeune youtuber de son précieux jus de multiples fois, laissant dans ses mains des taches traîtresses et de la joie, et sur son visage une honte presque salvatrice.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c281368632c00b18298074ddbe42fe79"Le brun ne savait pas depuis quand ils ressentait cela envers son chanteur préféré en 2D mais la simple idée de le rencontrer le faisait sentir chaud, dur et grand en son intimité. Il se soulagea alors une dernière fois devant le clip de em style="box-sizing: border-box;"deeper deeper/em où le voir enchaîné derrière des barreaux faisait ressortir son côté "Patron" sadomasochiste et l'excitait au plus haut point. Fini le temps où ils s'envoyait en l'air avec Antoine Daniel: il avait trouvé sa nouvelle proie. C'est ce que le petit homme se disait en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son lit un sourire malsain au coin des lèvres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b331d962563d2d9f24ce5f2b235619"Ça y est, le 21 décembre 2015 arriva enfin. Mathieu sommet était sorti de chez lui, heureusement, il habitait déjà à Paris et ce, tout près du stade où son idole est bientôt partenaire sexuel - il utiliserais la force s'il le faut! - allait bientôt donner son concert. Parmi toutes ces adolescentes en chaleur il était presque le seul homme de 27 ans à em style="box-sizing: border-box;"kiffer grave/em ce groupe. Sans le faire exprès il rentra dans une jeune fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux bleus. Elle manqua de se casser littéralement la gueule mais le jeune homme la rattrapa à temps, elle se redressa. « Désolé, tu vas bien? » demanda t-il. la jeune otaku devint rouge pivoine. « v... vous êtes... Mathieu sommet?!» demanda l'intéressée, bégayant presque à chaque mots. apparemment c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie; elle rencontrait enfin deux de ses idoles... « oui. tu es une abonnée? désolé, je suis en VIP: ça va être à mon tour d'y aller. je te laisse! » le youtuber se dirigea vers le lieu disposé à cet événement, laissant perplexe la jeune em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fangirl/em qui ne dormirai certainement pas ce soir... Elle était accompagnée d'un corps inerte, à côté d'elle, qui avait déjà beugué.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a41e8328f834d6a6574c05129d260306"Mathieu se rendit donc dans le couloir. ici, il allait le voir, ça y est, il était enfin à son but le plus cher. un petit groupe de gens discutaient avec les stars, prenaient des photos et le youtuber s'approcha. ses jambes tremblotaient légèrement. il avait travaillé dur son anglais et même son japonais pour pouvoir obtenir un rendez-vous avec cet homme: si c'est pas un beau gosse celui-là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5c4ff706f8646f7de4214a6405a9a7f"« bonjour monsieur. » ces deux mots firent sortir Mathieu de ses pensées: la personne qui venait de le saluer avec un accent pas très travaillé, c'était Takahiro. là il allait perdre ses moyens, c'est sur. « B...bonjour, je suis M...Mathieu sommet» il était rouge pivoine. « I know who you are. I learn French and I watched you're emission "salut les geeks". I'm your fan number one! » Mathieu n'en revenait pas: what the fuck?! il voulut répondre mais sa schizophrénie pris le dessus. « ok gamin. maintenant que le destin nous a réunis faudrait peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses non? » il le prit par la taille et le chanteur fit signe d'incompréhension. Mathieu, toujours aidé par sa personnalité la plus sombre décida d'aller droit au but: il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota de sa voix rauque et mielleuse dans les oreilles: « I wanna fuck you so hard. » le chanteur ce ne manqua pas de rougir mais le repoussa. le youtuber fit une moue déçue. « I.. I can't. I'm with the fans... an...and my Manager is... here! » visiblement, Taka n'était pas contre une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec son idole française, mais il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="621db63513c40c01c1af13e0ab35e0e6"Alors Mathieu sortit un papier de son sac et griffonna quelque chose avant de le tendre à son interlocuteur. « call me and come home tommarow at 21pm » furent les mots qui lui chuchota avant de partir, heureux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a3bfaea5f984595cb6158f3c0e9ac0"Enfin arrivé dehors, le jeune homme repris conscience et prit ses jambes à son coup: Maudite soit sa maladie mentale! Bien que sans elle, il n'aurait certainement pas réussit à brûler la première étape de son plan, c'est à dire inviter son idole à venir seul, un soir chez lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f1b4cdde2370b38844314bdff14b15"Le lendemain, Mathieu posta l'épisode 100 de SLG. Son épisode durerait trente minutes, avec dix minutes d'écart par rapport aux autres épisodes de la saison cinq, donc très long épisode. Et les longues vidéos, YouTube se fait une joie sadique de les faire charger une éternité avant de les poster. Le youtubeur profita donc de ce temps perdu pour préparer son appartement sale et mal-rangé à la venue de son nouveau em style="box-sizing: border-box;"plan cu/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"l/em, après avoir posté un vine sur tweeter où il parlait de son épisode 100 tant attendu de ses chers fans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="835c3b5b495bc88094d9143698d3c71c"Vingt et une heure. L'heure prévue pour le rendez-vous pas tout à fait amical mais pas galant non plus, et Mathieu attendait impatiemment sur son canapé. Il avait préparé toutes sortes de choses pour faire plaisir -sexuellement- a son invité de luxe, mais il n'était même pas sûr que ledit invité ne débarque chez lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52466a5833561f4a43bbf5a16df0c07f"«em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Driiiiing/em~ »la sonnette de sa maison lui ôta tout doutes de son esprit. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit à son bien aimé. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque se dernier se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser avec une fougue passionnée, par laquelle le plus petit s'empressa de répondre. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille et se colla à lui, demandant le passage de sa langue entre les lèvres du chanteur, qui, bien sur, lui autorisa en caressant sa nuque. Ainsi leurs langues dansaient d'ores et déjà dans un ballet passionné, leurs corps chauds se collèrent et se caressèrent amoureusement, comme si ces deux inconnus avaient déjà répétés ces gestes des centaines de fois. Takahiro entraîna avec lui Mathieu à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui, sans quitter le français des yeux. Le youtubeur le regarda faire, et de sentir l'excitation monter en lui, prévoyant déjà la suite: ils iraient dans sa chambre en se caressant avec tendresse, son idole le plaquerait sur le mur pour le déshabiller et il le prendrait sur son propre lit... Il le prendrait si fort que Mathieu crierait a en perdre la voix. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en sentant les lèvres de son idole déposer de multiples baisers papillons dans son cou, glisser jusqu'à sa clavicule pour remonter sur son menton, puis ses lèvres, pis recommencer ce bal dansant de langues chaudes et douces qui leur plaisait tant.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f1f2cd70c546632523a2556d69624c"« I waited for your call. I was tired to think you never would come. And you're here. And I love you. I fucking love you are kissing me as if you had already made it a billions of times. » à ces mots de la part du parisien, le plus grand rougit, s'il pouvait encore rougir d'une simple déclaration après ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger, c'est que la parole de Mathieu était sincère, et il mit ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'étreindre amoureusement, avant de lui répondre. « I love you too. Since the first time I saw you on youtube. And I always secretly dreamed of this moment. I have to go to Japan tomorrow so enjoy before it's too late. » il fallut un moment pour Mathieu pour analyser ses paroles, puis il souria a son amant. Il glissa ses doigts sur son avant bras, descendit, encore, jusqu'à parvenir jusqu'à la main de l'asiatique qu'il attrapa. Pour toute réponse à ce que le plus grand lui avait dit plus tôt, il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y posa un baiser chaste, et ses yeux noirs d'excitation se relevèrent vers le visage de l'intéressé, qui lui sourit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415701c3fe8e88b2ecc2140c4bdf3146"Mathieu entraîna l'objet de tous ses desirs dans les couloirs en riant, Taka riait aussi, ils semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ils s'aimaient à la folie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6efc4019e6ca8e98f88884a4a06ef8a8"Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre pour prendre les deux mains de son amant et l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de lui dire, comme si ce n'était pas évident, imitant sa personnalité la plus sombre « have sex with me now, kid. » le Japonais ria légèrement, et pris sa joue pour l'embrasser lentement et langoureusement, a la plus grande joie de Mathieu qui passa ses mains sur sa taille, puis dans son dos, le caressant sous son t-shirt que ledit japonais enleva de lui même, comprenant le message. Mathieu ne pû s'empêcher de mater, regarder ce beau corps musclé sur lequel il avait tant fantasmé et qui était à présent devant lui, à sa disposition, prêt à recevoir ses caresses et ses baisers, et toute l'attention qu'aucun autre homme ou femme sur cette planète n'aurait pû lui donner. Et ce, le docteur compris. « you are so sexy » lui dit il en souriant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et touchant son torse. « I'm sure your sexiest than me, babe. » lui répondit le plus grand dans un sourire amusé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="953a70ccb40ae53cf2ee3feda2994e59"Mathieu ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y entraîna sa nouvelle victime. Sa treizième, sa vingtième, sa centième? Qui sait? Lorsqu'on est schizophrène et qu'on a comme personnalité la plus fréquente un criminel pervers pansexuel et sans pitié, on doit s'attendre à se retrouver nu, à côté d'un ou d'une inconnu(e), ou même d'un enfant, d'un animal ou d'un cyborg sans même se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Là était le problème, mais Mathieu refusait de voir un psychiatre. Il aimait sa situation. Insolite, n' est-il pas? Mais Mathieu est un véritable masochiste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e857d8d5dc9c85d24eab6afa0766c05"Le Japonais s'assit sur le lit et tira son amant vers lui, le faisant chuter pour se retrouver en dessous et collé à son torse. Mathieu apprécia l'offre et se mit a quatre pattes sur ce dernier, l'embrassant a pleine bouche pendant que l'intéressé ne manquait pas de mettre ses mains sur ses fesses en l'attirant plus vers lui. Les deux commençaient a devenir serrés dans leurs pantalons, et décidèrent de ne pas trop s'attarder sur les bisous pour passer aux choses sérieuses. D'une main,pendant que l'autre s'appuyait sur le matelas, le vidéaste commença a défaire la ceinture de l'homme en dessous de lui. Il la fit glisser et la retira, pour la jeter sur le sol, avec le reste de ses vêtements. Excepté son caleçon. « you stripes hard. » lui fit remarquer ce dernier en caressant la bosse volumineuse qui s'était formée sur son caleçon, ce qui ne manqua pas au dominé de gémir. Il passa enfin sa main sous la barrière de tissu gris et lui embrassa le coup, il lui mordillait les oreilles, passait sa langue chaude et humide sur tous les points sensibles qu'il avait découverts auparavant sur Antoine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0fff33d31335f719ac1f01258a06e57"Le soleil se couchait à peine mais la nuit semblait déjà être proche, et se promettait longue et savoureuse, sous les caresses et les râles de plaisir que les deux amants s'offriraient pour combler leurs désirs. Guidés par leurs sentiments, s'étreignant, s'embrassant, le couple d'une nuit se diraient je t'aime, d'une manière plus intense, plus savoureuse qu'un simple baiser fougueux ne pourrait leur apporter./p 


	2. 2: le cas de Takahiro Morita

Mathieu Sommet n'avait pas été quelqu'un de fidèle. A première vue, on pourrait penser qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car lorsqu'il laissa Takahiro, son petit ami du moment sur le pallier de sa porte, lui offrant le spectacle d'un lui embrassant à pleine bouche son ami Antoine, Takahiro n'en fût même pas choqué. En effet, cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il semblait en pincer pour le présentateur de What The Cut. Alors Takahiro était parti. Il avait fait sa valise et avait délogé avant la fin même de ses vacances pour rejoindre son groupe dans un hôtel bien trop cher pour que le youtubeur ne vienne le rejoindre. Toru Yamashita, le guitariste du groupe, fut le premier à le consoler de sa rupture. Lui aussi en pinçait pour Takahiro et bien qu'il ne se l'avouait pas à lui même, ça crevait les yeux qu'il voulait l'embrasser, le toucher, et que son comportement devenait bien trop étrange pour un simple ami dès que le plus vieux se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Tomoya fut bien sûr le second à consoler Taka, mais Ryota, n'ayant jamais accepté la bisexualité de son ami, n'avait pas voulu entendre un seul mot de cette histoire.

Avion, concert, dodo, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que trois mois sans la présence masculine de Mathieu auprès de Takahiro ne se manifeste s'écoula sans problèmes. Tout de même un peu frustré par le manque d'excuse ou même de nouvelles de son ex-petit ami qu'il avait quitté sans au revoir, Takahiro rata deux de ses représentations. Il manqua de s'étouffer de tristesse, la gorge serrée, alors qu'il chantait le refrain de "re:make" et de "the beggining". Cela avait fait fureur, dans les journaux, mettant directement la faute sur Mathieu, car les paparazzi avaient découvert leur relation. Suite à ça, Salut Les Geeks perdit quarante pour cent de ses abonnés. Ce fut à ce moment là, que Toru arrêta de se mentir à lui même: il se confia alors à Tomoya, lui disant son amour pour le chanteur. Tomoya devint alors son confident en amour et il pu subir à plusieurs reprise les " oh, Takahiro m'a regardé sur scène", les innombrables "Tomoya, conseille moi: je devrais mettre laquelle de ces chemises pour plaire à Taka? " mais aussi les questions du style "Tomoya, je trouve ça vraiment bizarre d'être amoureux de lui, tu pense que c'est mal? Je veux dire, il à toujours été un ami, et il ne m'aimera jamais plus que ça. Je veux pas gâcher notre relation et être exclu du groupe à cause d'une quelconque dispute." suite à quoi Tomoya décida de jouer les entremetteurs, Ryota voulant toujours rester en dehors de leurs histoires. Alors Taka prit peu à peu conscience de l'attention qu'il portait vis à vis du guitariste. Mais il remarqua surtout l'attention que celui-ci lui portait: il ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir un peu, et la tension sexuelle était évidente lorsque le plus grand s'asseyait à côté de lui lors d'une soirée entre potes, ou avec la bande. Tomoya, lui, jetait des clins d'œil indiscrets sur Toru à tout bout de champs, faisant augmenter la gène du guitariste. Il voulait bien sur être encouragé, mais les taquineries de Tomoya le déconcentrait réellement. Tomoya conseilla donc à son ami, lorsqu'il jugea bon de le faire, d'inviter le chanteur à sortir. Le conseil fut entendu. Ce à quoi Takahiro répondit maladroitement " sortir? Pourquoi pas, j'en ai marre de rester dans cette chambre, on a qu'à aller boire un verre. Ou au restaurant, la bouffe de cet hôtel est dégueulasse, en plus le Room-service est à chier."le cœur Toru rata un battement* il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le chanteur ne l'invite lui même autour d'une table, en tête à tête. Effectivement, ce fut trop beau pour être vrais. Car le plus grand invita le reste de la bande avec eux. Choqué et déçu, Toru demanda alors à Tomoya et Ryota de les laisser seuls, prétextant un rancard ou une flemme soudaine, décidé à enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. Tomoya avait facilement accepté dans un grand sourire de _fan boy_ , alors que Ryota, lui, voulu plutôt les accompagner, voulant aussi manger au restaurant. Il ne voyait pas en quoi les deux garçons devaient rester seuls, bête comme il est, avait préféré fermer les yeux sur la situation qui à priori le dérangeait pour profiter pleinement d'un dîner entre amis au resto du coin. Tomoya lui expliqua lors, et Ryota accepta à contre-cœur. Bien que déçu de l'absence de ses deux autres amis, Takahiro avait tout de même invité le plus jeune.

Ce fut donc plein d'entrain que les deux "amis" partirent le soir même au restaurant le moins cher du coin. Le service n'étant pas trop dégueu, la décoration _British_ de l'intérieur plutôt bien foutue, le repas délicieux, leur début de rancart se passa à merveille. Les deux amis parlèrent de ci et de ça, de leur prochaine tournée, des autres, de Alex et de Yu, des seins de la serveuse, et-cetera ... Puis la conversation tourna en la faveur de Toru; le plus vieux avait demandé "dis-moi, pourquoi tu agis bizarrement ces temps-ci? Tu te fais un peu distant avec moi, et quand ça n'est pas le cas tu évite mon regard. Ça me ferait de la peine si tu ne voudrais plus de moi." Son interlocuteur avait fortement rougi à l'entente de cette dernière, y voyant un fort sous-entendu: lui manquait-il? Il avait peur. Peur de se tromper, peur de se faire jeter comme une peau de banane sur la route dans Mario Kart. Alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains et il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, pour lui sortir de belles paroles: " depuis que j'ai commencé à te consoler pour tu sais, ta rupture... Je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais maintenant, je sais que je ressentais déjà ça avant. " Taka avait déjà compris de quoi il retournait, son visage rosissait et ses yeux fuyaient son regard. Toru avait alors marqué une pause. N'osant plus beaucoup parler, il vit préféré rougir et se concentrer sur son assiette, déconcentré par le pied qui commençait, en face de lui, à toucher le sien. Il avait alors répondu à ce jeu de pieds, et Takahiro en était plus que fier. "continue," lui avait répondu Taka, n'oubliant pas la déclaration inachevée de son ami. Toru lui avait alors fait face et avait répondu sur le coup, la voix un peu tremblante, ce qui le rendait terriblement craquant, du moins ce fut ce que Takahiro pensa. " ... Je t'aime... Désolé, je ne veux pas gâcher les choses entre nous... Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi, pas seulement comme un ami; je sais que ça te dérange. Vire moi du groupe si je t'écœure..." ce à quoi Taka avait répondu " tu serais prêt à quitter le groupe parce que tu m'écœure? Tu ne m'écœure pas. " Toru put alors sentir une larme apparaître dans ses yeux, mais il ne savait pas trop si c'était de la joie, d'être accepté, ou de la frustration de ne pas avoir eu de réponse concrète à sa déclaration. " merci, mais je peux comprendre que tu n'aie pas envie de moi..." Taka avait alors posé sa main sur celle du blond qui l'avait posé sur la table. "je te fais du pied, non? Je pense que la réponse est évidente depuis maintenant... (il regarda sa montre) environ cinq minutes?" suite à quoi le visage de son interlocuteur devint rouge sang, et la chaleur avait considérablement augmenté dans le mètre carré qui entourait la table. Obéissant alors a une pulsion, Toru se leva de sa chaise et se pencha sur Taka, ses deux mains sur la table, pour l'embrasser, baiser auquel le brun avait tout de suite répondu, posant même sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre. Les lèvres de Taka étaient douces, et sa langue demandait déjà son entrée lorsqu'un serveur les sépara d'un toussotement gêné. Alors les deux artistes étaient sortis, mis dehors par le patron du restaurant, pour avoir embarrassés toute la salle avec cette action. Une fois le responsable retourné à l'intérieur, les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur face à la situation. Puis leur rires s'étaient estompés pour faire face à deux sourires gênes, lorsqu'il se rappelèrent la raison de leur sortie. Alors Toru s'était rapproché lentement de lui, et il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Plus tard dans cette soirée là, les deux amis s'étaient fait amants, dans leur chambre d'hôtel, passionnés comme jamais. Taka avait été doux avec le blond, comme Toru lui avait demandé, car c'était sa première fois avec un autre homme. Puis il lui avait demandé d'aller plus vite, plus fort, mais pas trop, et il s'était laissé allé à cette fantaisie, se déversant sur les draps, et l'autre en lui. Après avoir fait l'amour, les deux amants s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, heureux.


End file.
